


Jack Merridew Analysis

by orphan_account



Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding
Genre: Bullying, Character Analysis, Character Death In Dream, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: An analysis and non-cannon backstory for Jack.
Kudos: 1





	Jack Merridew Analysis

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh this is REALLY old and was for an old assignment. Maybe some will like it?
> 
> Completely unedited from when I was in seventh grade.

Have you ever been somewhere that you felt like you just didn’t belong? As Jack Merridew, I feel like that whenever I’m around other schoolchildren my age. I constantly get picked on at the prepatory school I go to because I’m very small for my age. Because of this, I’ve learned self defense. I’m not violent, per se, but rather, I sometimes surprise people with how well I can handle myself. In a game of rugby, for example, I’d be on of the better tacklers on my team. Throughout my time of being picked on for my height, I’ve learned some effective self defense tricks that I can use when nessacary. 

Most people would say a wealthy neighborhood and and an expensive private school would be a very calm and care-free place. I peronally disagree. Despite my prestigious title as choir prefect at my prepatory school, I am certainly not perfect. I can’t seem to do anything right, but I’ll always try. I tend to get very controlling and defensive whenever I feel like something is getting out of hand. Honsetly, if I were given a fresh start with a new group of kids, I’d probably try to be the leader of the cluster, conidering I’ve never been taken seriously enough to get the chance. I get slightly above average grades, which is hardly enough to compete with my older siblings. My two older twin brothers, Jason and William, both have a perfect grade record and, of course, are quite tall. The often pick on me just as harshly as the kids at my school, mainly teasing me for everything they can. 

My sister is very protective of me, and she would usually yell at Jason and William for teasing me. Melissa is awesome, and she knows everything about me, as we’re very close. She could tell anyone how much I love the color red, enjoy eating beef (as it’s supposed ot make you strong), listen to music by the Beatles and the Rolling Stones, and, of course, my love for classic literature. Melissa introduced me to the stories when I was around four or five, showing me a bunch of fairy tales that had helped me learn to read. I haven’t ever lost my fond memories of the tales, but I’ve since moved on to various other books, growing to love reading. My favorite is Alice in Wonderland, but I really love all books. I get lost in the stories, and it’s a wonderful and thrilling escape from reality.

Another very intresting way to temporarily forget the real world- is dreams. I find them facinating, really. There’s two types of dreams, as far as I know. You can hope for the future and fantacize yourself doing great things- such as being a respected buisnessman, or millitary officer, both of wich I’ve fantacized about. I often wonder about the other types of dreams- the ones where you are in an entirely new place, simply invented by your unconcious mind. I have one dream that I’ll get every time I tell horror stories to my friends, and hear theirs late into the night. It’s fun and mildly scary, but the nightmare afterwords, is simply terrifying. I’ll think I wake up- alone in a shadow-covered area, stretchig out as far as I can see. A group of gray figures without distinct features, about ten of them in all, surround me, making horrible hissing sounds. The draw closer and closer- before a wave of scorching temperatures and an enormous flash of red light, and then I wake up, sweaty and terrified.

I was born to two sucessful parents- a doctor and a teacher who were, by the time I was born, very experienced in raising children. They raised me to be honest and speak my mind, though sometimes I got “too out of hand” and “didn’t know when to keep my mouth shut.” I learned over time, growing up with the rest of England around me. Living in a rich neighborhood, there is quite a bit of preassure to be “proper,” and I sure felt a lot of it. I attended classes at an all-boys school, so I’ve never dated anyone, but I will later on in my life when I go to a university. Along with getting a higher education, there’s a bunch of cool things I’ve always wanted to do.

Related to school, the choir I’m part of participates in a cometition, but we’ve always come in second. With me as a new choir prefect, I really want to come in first this time. Another cool thing I’d like to do is be part of a movie or professional sports team, though I highly doubt I’d be able to stand a chance in most sports against the people that are pretty much twice my size. It would be nearly impossible, despite however hard I may try to beat them. 

I’ve been in stressful situations before, as I’m sure everyone has. I don’t take particualarly well to them, escpecially when I don’t have acess to adult guidence. I try to take control of the situation and calm it down using whatever means I can, but I’m not always great at handling those types of situations. I’ll try to stay focused on the end goal of solving the probem, but it doesn’t always work. Sometimes, I panic and have somewhat violent or agressive outbursts that I couldn’t imagine taking part in if I could think straight. My mind just gets clouded whenever I’m under stress. It’s pretty terrifying, but there is something worse- something that seems like such a small problem, it wouldn’t even be worth it to think abaout. I think about it, probably more than I should. My worst fear- a nightmare come to reality- would be if I were in a plane crash… far away from civilization and unable to be heard. Melissa helped calm me the first time my family took a plane ride, when I was around eight or nine.  _ You’ll be fine,  _ she said, trying to calm me. _ What’s the worst that could happen? _


End file.
